Nitro Type Xmaxx 2014 Has Begun!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 12/05/14 05:26PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' ='Nitro Type Xmaxx 2014 Has Begun!'= Sweet Silver Bells, Batman! It's been a whole year since the last event?? It feels like only yesterday... Well Nitro Typers, we're back again, for the 3rd annual Nitro Type Xmaxx Event! That means cash, experience, achievements, and of course... new exclusive cars! Let's get frosty with it! 'How Does This Work??' For those of you new to Nitro Type and our amazing events, head to The Dealership and purchase The Rocket Sleigh for $10,000 and start racing with it! Check out the achievements page for all the new achievements, which you can only get while using a Xmaxx Event car (any one from this year or past years of course). And get them while you can, because the event is limited, and most achievements are exclusive and will never come back! 'Buddy's Snowmobile' To kick off the season of sharing (and shivering in Australia {I'm looking at you CarriePirc }), we are releasing the slick little snowmobile, aptly named "Buddy's Snowmobile". I'm sure some of you know about Buddy the Elf (he knows santa!). Well, he's ready to hit the track, but he'll only join your team if you bust enough nitros. Don't be a cotton-headed ninnymoggins! Get this car! 'Kringle 4000' Next up, we have have Kringle 4000. Sorry Rudolph, this is the year 2014. Magical reindeer are so last week. So, Santa phoned up the FTW offices, Kristen answered, transferred him to Travis, he was too busy, transferred it back to her, transferred it to me, I was traveling to some exotic locale, but it went to my cell, which left a voicemail, which I then listened to, considered, called him back (he's in my Fave 5), he answered, I spent (expensive) international roaming minutes, had some small talk before getting down to business, discussed his needs, phoned Cory, and had him make us this sweet new ride! Phew. Now read that whole sentence out loud in one breath! 'Wreath Racer' Some of you will recognize this beauty from last year. Talk about racing in style!! Only 150 races with a holiday car and it's yours! 'Xmaxx Tree Racer' That's right, we brought back a 2012 car. The classic Xmaxx Tree Racer. Certainly less rare than its brother the Shadow Tree, this fun little car will seriously turn some heads! 'The Golden Gift' And to all our Gold members, who's purchase has helped pay for servers, developers, designers, office space, and all the hard work that goes into building Nitro Type, we have brought back the Golden Gift, as a thank you for your support. :) 'But That's Not All!' Of course, while using holiday cars, you get 50% more cash and experience until the event ends. :) And you get to enjoy the winter track with delightful Christmas songs :) :) What better way to get into the season? Answer: none. 'Also Works On The Test Site!' Everyone, if you go race on http://test.nitrotype.com you will earn extra money every race, while helping us out by testing the new site. Go go go! Now go race!!! Happy Holiday Typists! Category:News Posts Category:2014 News Posts